Attitude of air vehicles, including aircraft and missiles, is typically controlled by flight control surfaces such as flaps, spoilers, ailerons, rudders, elevators, and fins. These flight control surfaces require substantial infrastructure, such as hinge structures, hydraulic or pneumatic actuators, and complex under-surface fluid delivery systems to drive the actuators. The infrastructure increases vehicle complexity, manufacturing cost and weight, and it reduces vehicle performance.